


you won't have to deal with all my champagne problems

by delicats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Contemplation, Flashbacks, I Got Betad, Insecurity, M/M, OiSuga are relationship goals, Oikawa is fabulous, Sawamura Daichi used to be an asshole, Suga is adorable, Sugawara Koushi is an Angel, Tags Are Fun, Unrequited Love, and he got it :), cute oisuga shit while daichi weeps, he deserved better, i mean i got beta read, i say as if most of my fics aren't related to her, inspired by a taylor swift song - Freeform, not oisuga tho, past unhealthy relationships, they living their best life, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats
Summary: He can not believe it. Koushi is getting married, and to Tooru of all people. He looked so happy. That could've been them but Daichi knew he was to blame.He was given the chance to redeem himself so many times but he let it go.Instead of holding deeply onto the brittle string that tied them together, he let it break, oh so many times. Koushi tried to fix it, he really did, but it was Daichi who was at fault.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (past)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	you won't have to deal with all my champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> god i love angst and oisuga

He watched Koushi in his gray suit; he looked absolutely stunning. A white veil sat at the crown of his head accompanied with white roses in his hair, it trodden behind him as he walked down the aisle with his arm around his father. Daichi was sure that the boy was the closest thing you can get to an angel, **a breath-taking angel** . 

It hurt. 

It hurt to see the one you care so deeply about walk into the arms of another but could you really blame Koushi? Daichi was given the chance to redeem himself many, _many_ , times but he let it go. Instead of holding deeply onto the brittle string that tied them together, he let it break, oh so many times. Koushi tried to fix it, he really did, but it was Daichi who was at fault.

_“Dai, I need to tell you something.”_

_"Go ahead.”_

_“I like you and I wanna take you out. We can go to the newly opened cat-café! It’s a little far but we can make it if we get the four pm train. Ah, I’m sorry I’m getting a little too ahead of myself I didn’t even-”_

_“No, no, no, I would love you! I really_ really _like you too.”_

He would never forget the way Koushi smiled. It was the same smile he had right now, the same smile he would have whenever he looked at **him**. 

It was as though time decided to slow down right now because his mind thought it was the _perfect_ time to disaffiliate.

_It was the next day._

_Daichi could not bring himself to go, he would have stood the smaller boy up if it was not for the fact his mother forced him out of the house._

_It was 3:55 and going to the train station would require fifteen minutes at minimum._

_It was too much work. He and Suga always met so it didn’t really matter if he didn’t go_ one _time._

He really was an asshole back then. 

A melancholic smile found its way to his face as he looked at the couple who were standing underneath the arch. He looked at how Tooru held Koushi’s hand in his. As if it was fragile porcelain. As if it might break if too harsh. He held a sort of delicacy and grace that Daichi could never possess. He would never leave Koushi standing. **He was a good guy.**

_He arrived at 4:15 drenched in sweat. Koushi stood at the platform all alone._

_He wanted to go to the cat-café badly but Daichi let him down._

_Still, he smiled at Daichi. Still, he playfully joked as always with him. Still, he advised that they could go somewhere else._

Tooru and Koushi were whispering something to each other. Something that Daichi could not hear. 

The way Koushi’s face lit up, the way he laughed, the way he lightly hit Tooru, it was all something he could not have. It was something he did **_not_ **deserve. 

_“Dai! Dai! Listen to me! You’ve been ignoring me this entire time.”_

_They were in their Japanese Literature class and they had a substitute teacher, it had been three months since they were ‘boyfriends’._

_“Well_ Suga _some of us actually have a life and have work to do.” he intended to say it snarkily but it ended up coming out as too annoyed._

Koushi was extremely sensitive, he should have known better. Nevertheless, his insecurities got the best of him, it clouded his judgement and made him act in a way in which he truly should not have. He was an asshole back then. How Koushi dealt with him baffled Daichi.

_“Do you even love me anymore?” he said under his breath._

Koushi did not want Daichi to hear him, **but he did** . Guilt still arose in him whenever he reminisced how _small_ Koushi’s voice was. He snapped out of his trance when he saw the priest finally came. The vows would soon start. Something that would tie Tooru and Koushi forever.

“Do you Oikawa Tooru, take Sugawara Koushi, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honour and to cherish?”

Tooru pretended to think, a smile still resting on his face. He still had a strong yet gentle grip on Koushi’s hand. 

“ **I do** . I, Oikawa Tooru, take you, Sugawara Koushi, to be no other than yourself. I shall love every part of you I know, trust in any I am unfamiliar with, I will respect and uphold your honour and I have faith I will have _your love_ to guide me through this harsh world.”

He looked extremely satisfied. It must have been a pain to remember all of that. 

Daichi turned his attention off of the man who just finished speaking and onto the smaller, ashen-blonde man. **_His smile_** _._ It was breath-taking.

_The scene was after volley-ball practice and Daichi had stopped walking home with Koushi._

_“Daichi! Wait!” he heard a voice behind him._

_God, he had to confront him now._

_“What Sugawara?”_

_“Why are you ignoring me these days? Did I do anything wrong?” The way he played with his fingers insecurely broke Daichi but he just_ could not _do it. He was a barbarian and Koushi was a glass doll. He would only break him, better to stay away then risk an accident._

_“No. I just-I just think we’re..”_

_“We’re what?”_

_“Nothing! It’s nothing.”_

_Koushi was getting slightly teary-eyed. “What do you mean ‘it’s nothing’? What is that even supposed to mean Daichi? You keep on ghosting me, you never talk to me, what even are we? We are_ clearly not _boyfriends from the looks of it. You don’t treat me like a friend anymore. Do you even care now?”_

That sight contradicted what was in front of Daichi. Koushi took a deep breath. It was his turn to say his vows, he looked nervous. 

“Now Sugawara Koushi do you also take Oikawa Tooru to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honour and to cherish?”

“I do. I, Sugawara Koushi, take you, Tooru, as my husband. I shall take and accept all of your strengths and weaknesses as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. We - er I - will help you whenever you need assistance and I will _always_ turn to you during my times of need.”

The little smile assorted with pride on Koushi’s face made Daichi want to combust. 

_He did not know why he said what he said next, it sort of slipped in the heat of the moment, “Well I_ would _if you weren’t so annoying and clingy all the time_ Sugawara _.”_

_Tears started to fall from Koushi’s eyes like bursting springs “What.” he didn’t say it like a question, it was a statement._

_“I said what I said. I can’t be there for you Suga, it won’t work. We work better as friends anyways so can you leave now.”_ _  
_

_He looked at the ground trying to subdue the waterfalls that were his pretty hazel eyes. He spoke in a defeated whisper, “Yeah, I’m-I’m sorry Dai. I should’ve just taken the hint.” He let out a bitter laugh. “I’m an idiot.”_

The priest smiled at both of them and spoke, “Now you may kiss.”

Salt was being rubbed against Daichi’s self-inflicted wounds. Tooru grabbed Koushi by his cheeks and bent down so he wouldn’t have a hard time meeting his lips. Koushi rested his hands on the taller’s shoulders. When their ‘official’ kiss ended and Tooru let go, Koushi stood on his tip-toes and stole a kiss from the taller one. He was clearly taken by surprise.

The small party erupted with cheers and congratulations. Tanaka said to Noya - rather loudly, “Fucking finally.”

The newlyweds were the perfect couple. They had been through thick and thin. Tooru provided Koushi with the love, affection and support Daichi was never able to. It was not that he was a perfect person, he was just as insecure as Daichi was, maybe even more, but he knew how to control it. He knew better than to lash out or to blame it on Koushi.

Tooru had not let his fears and insecurities get in the way of his relationship. So now he got the honour of being Koushi’s, for the rest of his life.

They could have been something beautiful but Daichi ruined it, he ruined it all . He was at fault.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to kudos and comment it makes my day <33 
> 
> stay safe lovelies, ily <33


End file.
